The Newest Assistant
by ferretgirlsz
Summary: Second book of Maria Daniels' Chronicles. Just when life at a freak show was twisted enough, Larten makes a mistake and changes their lives forever. This change is called Darren Shan.  T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How do you speak ill of those you love the most, no matter what they did? You could have a murderous brother. Wouldn't he still be your brother, though? Juliet in _Romeo and Juliet _once said something like that. When the nurse asked, "Can you speak well of him that killed your cousin?" Juliet responded, "Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?"

My love made a terrible mistake. One that may cost him his life. I want to be angry at him. But I can't be. Partly because he did it for me. But mostly because I can't blame him. I love him so much.

My name is Maria Daniels. I currently reside in a traveling freak show. This is my side of the story.

I jolted awake, hitting my head on the coffin lid, shaking uncontrollably. Larten woke up as well from my sudden movements.

"He's coming. Glalda's coming." I kept whispering over and over again.

"Maria, calm down. It was just a dream." Larten murmured. But I wouldn't have it and he knew it. Glalda _was _coming. Maybe not immediately, but he was coming. He wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I trailed off into silence.

Larten wrapped his arms around me gently. "Go back to sleep." He whispered. I knew he was right, and I lie back in his arms and fell asleep.

It was early evening when I woke again from another nightmare, this one not nearly as bad. We had been staying at this freak show called the Cirque Du Freak for some time. I can't remember the exact amount of time we were there. Perhaps a few years. The nightmares lessened from when they started, but they remained.

Evra suddenly ran past me, his huge snake on his shoulders. "Hey Maria!" He said, slowing down to wave.

"Hi, Evra." I smiled at the snake-boy. "Ready for the show tonight?"

"Yep!" Evra said, running off to get ready.

I laughed and continued to the fire at the center of the camp to make some food. We had a few hours before the show would start. It would give Larten a bit of time to practice with Madam Octa. I remember when he first came back with her.

_Larten came into the church with a cage._

_ "What's that?" I asked him._

_ Larten uncovered the cloth over the cage to reveal a flute, a few vials, and a colorful tarantula inside. "A man gave her to me. By the way he was dressed, I assumed he was some sort of monk. He told me to take good care of her."_

_ "The spider? He just gave it to you?" I asked. Larten nodded and shrugged. "Well, what shall we call her?"_

_ Larten shook his head. "No idea."_

_ I laughed. "Alright, how about…I don't know, Madam Octa?"_

_ Larten laughed. "That actually has a nice ring. Madam Octa."_

And when we arrived at the Cirque, he became Larten Crepsley and his performing spider Madam Octa.

And speaking of which….

I looked up from the fire to see Larten coming toward me, scratching his scar as usual. I grinned at him and he smiled back. He sat down on the log beside me.

"Morning." I grinned, handing him a sausage.

"Morning." He replied back. "Sleep any better?"

"Yeah, much." I lied. He looked at me suspiciously but didn't reply. "We've got a show tonight. We should get ready." I said, finishing my sausage. I walked back to the tent to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

LOL! I forgot disclaimers for chapter 1! I feel like an idiot. Sorry, guys. Anyways, all Cirque Du Freak Characters belong to Darren Shan, not me. Only Maria belongs to me. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I SAY THIS!

Chapter 2

I gave Larten a quick kiss for good luck as Hibernius announced his act. He smiled at me quickly before creating an eerie, dark façade again, and coming onstage. He began his speech, introducing himself and his spider, and giving fair warning.

"There is no cure for Madame Octa's bite. She is one of the deadliest spiders in the world. Though I have worked with her for many years, she is no pet, and would surely kill me if provoked. I ask for you all to be quiet so as not to provoke her." He then released Madame Octa from her cage and began doing the tricks.

I, having already seen all his tricks, studied the crowd. I often loved seeing the varying emotions of the audience as they were amazed, disgusted, and frightened by the show. My eyes hovered on two boys especially, though. One boy had blond hair and blue eyes, filled with shock.

At first I thought he was shocked about Madame Octa. But as I studied a little more closely, I saw he was staring at Larten, and unease swept over me.

The other boy had dark hair and bright green eyes. He was staring at the spider with more than amazement. Lust seemed more the word. I could tell he loved spiders just as much as Larten does.

An odd feeling stirred in me as I watched the two boys, who looked about twelve. Why would they come here? Why would Hibernius allow them in at such an age? And why was I feeling uneasy about all this?

Larten's act finished soon after, and he gave me a similar glance of unease. I jerked my head towards the boys, and he nodded.

Once he was offstage, he spoke quietly. "The blond haired boy gasped when he saw me."

"Do you think he knows?" I asked.

"I am not sure. I suppose there will be only one way to find out."

The show ended soon after Evra's act, and Larten and I climbed up above the stage to get a good look of the audience as they were exiting. More importantly, making sure the boys were going. But as we heard voices, we knew we were wrong.

"Go back by yourself." Said one boy.

"What? Why should I?" Asked the other boy.

"Because I'm staying. I don't know how it'll turn out, but…"

"Steve!" The boy called.

"Go on, Darren!" Called the boy named Steve. Steve walked into the auditorium, just moments before I caught a glimpse of the boy named Darren on the balcony, watching.

Larten noticed the other boy as well, but did nothing to get him into trouble. Instead, he dealt with the matter at hand. "Are you looking for _me_?" He asked from above, before leaping down. I leapt down beside him, landing in a crouch, shocking the boy even more. He didn't expect two of us. The boy yelped as he saw us, but didn't run. He wanted something…

"I saw you watching me." Larten continued. "You gasped aloud when you saw me. Why?"

"Because I know who you are." Steve said.

"I am Larten Crepsley." He said.

"No, I know who you really are."

"Oh? Tell me, little boy. Who am I, really?" Larten mocked.

"You're Vur Horston." And he pointed a finger at me. "And she's Maria Daniels. You're vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, lots of updates this week, but might not be many again for a while. Got a lot going on right now. I should be doing homework…. :(

Also, made a poll on my profile. I'd really like voters, please. I'm conflicted about the idea I originally had to make Maria unique. It's starting to sound MarySue-ish to me now. I want your opinions instead. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Larten was better at keeping his calm than I was. I didn't reveal panic, but shock was definitely on my face. We were both wondering the same questions: How did he know? Who told him?

Larten smiled at the boy, then at me. "Well, my darling, it seems we have been discovered." I realized he was still playing the act.

I produced a fake, sinister smile and glared at the boy. "It seems so. Tell me, little boy, who sent you? Who told you about us?" I asked.

"No one." Steve responded.

"Very funny, kid. Really, we're too tired to play games tonight. What do your little friends want?" I asked.

"I don't work for anyone. Really. I have a book that has a painting of Vur Horston in 1903 in Paris with a rich woman. And I found your picture in an obituary page from a New York paper made a few years back. It was for a project, and I got side-tracked. I never thought much of it before, but seeing you now…" The boy didn't need to go on. I understood.

Larten glared at Steve. "It might have been better for you if you had forgotten." He said with menace. But the boy didn't even flinch.

"You won't hurt me. I told my friend about you, and he'll tell the police." Steve said.

"They would not believe him!" Larten scoffed.

"No, but if I turned up missing, they'd be investigating…around here…in the daylight." Steve sneered.

Larten growled to himself. I sighed. "Ok, you've got us. What do you want?"

"I want to join you." He said.

"What do you mean?" Larten asked. But we both knew exactly what he meant.

"I want to be like you. Make me a vampire and teach me."

"You're mad!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not." The boy said.

"I cannot blood a child! I would be murdered by the Vampire Generals! Besides, it creates too many problems." Larten growled.

"Then don't change me right away. I can wait. Make me your assistant. I'll work hard and prove myself." Steve said.

Larten snapped his fingers and flitted, grabbing two chairs. He sat in one and I sat in the other. He studied the boy a moment, and then spoke. "Why do you want to be a vampire? It is not much fun. We can only come out at night. Humans despise us. We have to sleep in dirty old places like this. We can never marry, have children, or settle down. It is a horrible life."

"I don't care." Steve said.

"Do you want to live forever? We don't, just to warn you. We live for centuries, but everything dies." I added, hoping he'd no longer be interested.

"I don't care." He responded again. "I want to be a vampire."

"What about your family?" I asked.

"My dad doesn't live with us. Mom doesn't love me. She wouldn't notice." He muttered.

"What about your friends? The boy who came with you tonight?" I asked more.

"Darren? Yeah, I'll miss my friends. Darren especially. But it doesn't matter. I want to be a vampire, and if you don't let me, I'll be a vampire hunter!"

Larten nodded solemnly. "You have thought this through? This is what you want?"

"Yes." Steve responded.

Larten sighed. "Let me test your blood."

"Larten, you can't. He's just a kid!" I protested.

"He makes a valid argument, Maria." He sighed. He then spoke softly to Steve, cutting his finger to try his blood. I glanced up at the balcony again, and the boy named Darren was still there, eyes watching Steve and Larten with horror and curiosity.

Suddenly, Larten shoved Steve away, coughing and spitting. I turned my attention to them.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"You have bad blood!" Larten screeched.

"What?" Steve asked in surprise.

"I can taste the evil and menace in your blood. You are savage!" He yelled.

"Take that back!" Steve yelled, lunging at him. But Larten shoved the boy as if pushing aside curtains.

"You will never be a vampire." Larten concluded, glaring at the boy.

Steve wiped away his tears as fury flooded him. "Then I promise on this day that I'll hunt you down! You and Daniels. I swear it! One day, I'll get my revenge. ONE DAY!" He cackled, before running out of the theater.

Larten spat again a few more times. "Children!" He snapped, before going back offstage to the tents. I sighed and followed him.

"Do you realize how close you were to blooding that boy?" I snapped.

"Of course I do. The last thing I wanted was to blood a child. I still need to teach you. But there was something about him…" Larten stopped. "Well, at least he is gone now."

"Not completely. You heard what he said he'd do." I said. "We can't take it too lightly."

"No, we cannot. But we do not have to worry for a while. He is not a hunter yet." Larten said.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered, but now I knew why I started having that unease. Somehow, as I returned to the tent with Larten that night, I knew that wasn't the last we'll see of the boy named Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few nights passed with more shows and daily Cirque life. Nothing unusual and no Steve. It seemed we were in the clear. I felt sort of bad for the boy, but it wasn't his destiny, I suppose.

Ever since the argument with Steve, Larten had been really quiet. It worried me a little. I knew he was in his thinking moods. He would sort of sulk a bit, walking around with his head low or his eyes closed, or a puzzled expression. Often he would scratch his scar non-stop. After a while, I just let him have his moments. I stopped trying to ease his mind, for nothing worked.

I did find my own comfort and pleasure, though. Within the old theater, in the music pit, sat a grand piano. If I passed it by, I would run my fingers over the keys gently. But when I had free time, I would noodle around, figuring out familiar tunes and singing along. Not often did I have an audience. Sometimes Larten would listen. Sometimes Evra would. Maybe even Truska. But many were too busy, and that was fine by me. At one point Evra stayed with me long enough for me to teach him a folk song.

Evra smiled when I finished. "What's that called?"

I smiled back at him. "Homeward Bound. My parents used to sing it to me and my brother when we were young."

"Can you play it again?"

"Alright." I smiled. Letting out a deep breath, I pressed down on the keys as I sang.

_In the quiet, misty morning,_

_When the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing_

_And the sky is clear and red._

_When the summer's ceased its gleaming,_

_When the corn is past its prime,_

_When adventure's lost its meaning,_

_I'll be homeward bound in time._

_Bind me not, to the pasture,_

_Chain me not, to the plow,_

_Set me free, to find my calling,_

_And I'll return to you somehow._

_If you find it's me you're missing,_

_If you're hoping I'll return,_

_To your thoughts I'll soon be listening,_

_In the road, I'll stop and turn._

_Then the wind will set me racing_

_As my journey nears its end,_

_And the path I'll be retracing_

_When I'm homeward bound again_

_Bind me not, to the pasture_

_Chain me not, to the plow_

_Set me free, find my calling_

_And I'll return to you somehow_

_In the quiet, misty morning_

_When the moon has gone to bed_

_When the sparrows stop their singing_

_I'll be homeward bound again._

I smiled and turned to Evra. "You like it?"

Evra grinned. "It's really pretty."

"I think so, too. If you ever want the lyrics, I could write them down for you one day, and you can sing it to your kids."

Evra nodded. "That'd be cool."

I chuckled. "Alright." I gave him a quick hug and he ran off to finish chores.

Moments after, Larten appeared from the shadows with a small smirk. "You always said you were a musician, but your voice and skills exceed expectations."

I smirked at him. "You think so little of my abilities? Tsk-tsk." I teased. He chuckled and sat down beside me on the piano bench.

"It is not the only skill you exceed at, though. You always were much better with children than I am."

I smiled wistfully. "I used to always babysit and practice being good to younger kids. I always thought I would have my own. I wanted some little rascal or little princess to carry down my name and teachings." I shrugged. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? I can easily make do with things here."

Larten looked at me, and I could see a bit of pain behind his eyes. "I never really knew that was how you felt." He finally said.

"It's ok." I lied. "I never thought about it that much."

He nodded slightly. "Well, I actually came here because I was going to take a walk. Would you care to join me?"

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He offered out his arm and I took it as we walked off and out of the campgrounds down the dark city streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Larten and I were returning from our walk, we spotted someone run out of the theatre, carrying something. We quickly ducked into the bushes and watched as a young dark haired boy ran out with a small cage. It was the boy named Darren.

When he disappeared, we went back inside and found a note on Larten's coffin. It said he knew who we were and if we tried to get back Madam Octa, he would tell the police.

I looked up at Larten once I finished reading. "What should we do?"

He looked outside. "Find him and watch him. Something must be said about this boy if he is willingly going to steal from a vampire." And left to find him.

I sighed and went back to my coffin. "That boy is just asking for it…." I muttered, crawling into it.

Larten's POV

I walked down the road, following the scent of the boy to his house. You could practically smell his fear from running home.

And sure enough, I was soon at his house, outside his window as he slept with a cross to his chest. I nearly laughed out loud at his ridiculous idea. I quietly rummaged around his room for more information about him. I was very curious about the boy, for some odd reason. I skimmed through his textbooks and his diary, my lack of literacy making it impossible for me to read them. However, I was able to pick up a few things.

His full name was Darren Shan. He had a little sister named Annie. His parents were Dermot and Angela. He was a good student at school, and he loved spiders and soccer. That was all I could figure out on my own for the night.

I turned to look at him again as he slept. And as strange as it sounds, a voice in my head started running an idea to me. _'Why not make him your assistant?' _ It asked. '_He would be good, you know.'_

"How so? He is just a child. I would get into a lot of trouble."

_'But he's just what you're looking for. Brave, smart, clever, willful.'_

"Maria and I are fine on our own. Whether he would make a good vampire or not, the laws are the laws." I started to turn away when the next sentence stopped me.

_'Maria said she wanted a kid, right? Not only would he be a good assistant, but a good son. He could fill in the void she is missing. You would want that, wouldn't you? Think about it, Larten.' _And the thought of it all disappeared.

I looked back at Darren Shan one more time and sighed softly. A son. It is what she wanted, was it not? She said it herself she would have wanted someone to carry down her name and teachings. And he was nothing like Steve Leonard. He was a good child, and most likely had good blood.

Looking into the closet to make sure Octa was ok, I climbed out of the window, shut it, and flitted back to the theater, all the while knowing that in the end, no matter what I said to myself, that voice was going to win this battle.


End file.
